


Fragile Contents

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and Sage (Universe includes Starr Manning) [2]
Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Michael has to deal with the aftermath of his world being turned completely upside down.





	Fragile Contents

**AN: Takes place after _Speaking Two Different Languages._**

 

**Fragile Contents**

 

“I broke a promise to you. I walked away, and I know there’s no reason for you to forgive me, but I had to—try. I had to tell you the truth.”

 

Michael heard her voice, understood the words' meaning but had difficulty believing her version of the truth; it was hard to see past the tiny human being before him, snuggled in a blue bundle and a deep slumber despite his roar of an entrance into the world.

 

The nurses had fawned over the baby, commenting on all the hair on his head and how jet black it was – going as far as questioning Sage’s heartburn during the pregnancy; if the boy didn’t have green eyes upon his first peek at the world, many would’ve doubted Michael’s involvement all together. The thought of his contribution just caused him to grow frustrated once more, taking a step away from his son in an effort to keep his negative energy from affecting his child.

 

_My son._

 

The statement, the responsibility it held beyond words, caused Michael to lean against the wall and shut his eyes, breathing as deeply as his heavy chest would allow him, “You should’ve told me. You should’ve let me be there…for you…for him.”

 

“…I know. But—everything was getting out of control. I mean…we were supposed to be fun all the time or end it. Before we could make any kind of decision, your father had found out my cousin was alive—Starr had made her ‘epic’ return to Port Charles—and they said there was no way I could have our baby, no matter what I did.”

 

Michael’s angry tears blurred his vision as he finally faced her, too frustrated to speak.

 

“I know how you felt about me because I loved you so much I was willing to let go, to give up, and you know I wouldn’t do that for anyone!” Sage’s hands consistently flew in the air, an accusing finger at him – angry swipes at her endless tears – a smooth glide through her lengthy black mane; she did anything to justify her betrayal, “I would fight, claw, beat anyone I needed to if it meant I got what I wanted but not with you.”

 

“I didn’t ask you to let me go! And I might be a little foggy on the details but I’m pretty damn sure I didn’t ask you to leave me!” His tone grew in viciousness yet remained a whisper in consideration for their child, his feet getting closer to her bedside, “You didn’t say a word! You just disappeared!”

 

“Yes, and I’d do it again! Because I disappeared for us, for our family, because if anything happened to me bringing our son into the world—I needed you to be angry! I needed you to hate me so you could forgive him!” Her words caused Michael’s eyes to soften as she pressed her palms to her temples, “I trusted how much you loved me, Michael. But the only way you would ever forgive yourself for me being gone is if I hurt you, only then could you raise our baby if I got him here safely.”

 

Her reasoning only increased his madness, well aware that her logic carried ample truth; Michael loved her in a way completely unique. She understood things about him, about his life, that he had no words to explain; their chemistry had the power to keep them in a hotel suite for weeks on end; and when the walls began to close in on them their bond had been tested against their loyalty to family – a loyalty they had been trained to maintain as their first priority.

 

Letting Sage go had been made easier by Starr’s immediate acceptance of him, their reconciliation had led to a simple romance they could rely on and fall into as a routine.

 

“I knew he was about to make an entrance, and I had an entire support system in place where I was staying. They advised me to stay until he was born, but I—was selfish, and I wanted to see you…” Sage’s tears began to overwhelm her confession, causing her to bow her head and speak between sobs, “Just once. One last time. If something happened. I’d be able to say. I saw your face. Before I left.”

 

His arms were around her before he could talk himself out of it, her cries muffled as she buried her face into his chest, and her hands gripping at his arms; the contact forced him to recall all of the reasons their life had been so easy together, when no one interfered. 

 

Patrick had given Michael the truth before he approached her for their confrontation, insisted that Sage’s fears about labor were warranted. All her medical records suggested that there was no way for her to bring a healthy child into the world without severe risk; the risks gained more truth when they had to bring Sage into the E.R. for the excessive bleeding.

 

_“One of them should be dead.”_

 

Michael placed a kiss on her head, relieved as she began to settle in his embrace; with a gentle stroke of her hair, he coaxed her to pull back and stare up into his eyes. Despite giving birth, facing impossible odds, she did not look helpless; instead, she looked ready to continue to battle despite the visible exhaustion in her ebony eyes.

 

Her hands hugged his wrists as his hands cupped her face, a soft sniffle giving her the breath to command him, “Tell me you hate me. Let it rip, Corinthos.”

 

Her skin was slightly pale, the work of the day causing her mane to lose curl, and her make-up had completely faded after her effort, only a faint line of eyeliner highlighting the deep brown tunnels he found himself so easily falling back into as she waited his wrath; he could nothing but remain in silent awe of her.


End file.
